A Fight They Will Never Forget
by Tohru-Kun
Summary: A fight happens between Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagome goes back home but gets hurt she cant remember a thing about her life. Can Inuyasha help her to get her memories back? sorry i had to change the title for reasons unexplainable (rated pg13 for now)


AN- hello ya'll I thought sense you all liked my first Inuyasha story that I would write another one sense I cant think of any idea's for the first one at the moment and also because the plot for this story just popped into my head and I had to type it before it went away, enjoy!!  
  
Chapter1- Dreaming of you  
  
Can you hear me kagome? Come back please. What's that faint heart beat? Kagome what's wrong?  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
W-why are you crying? I'll get you just stay right there.  
  
[Faint whisper] "Please help me."  
  
Inuyasha looks around as everything around him begins to fall and as he turns to look at Kagome she starts to fall as well, down to what seemed to be a bottomless pit.  
  
And then just as quickly as she appeared she was gone. Inuyasha runs around franticly confused by his frustration calling out again and again,  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
He looks around worried then all of a sudden a gust of wind blows. Brushing him back like a leaf. Pieces of sand and dirt hitting and piercing his skin.  
  
"What is this cold and evil feeling I have in my heart? Its as if something massive and heavy landed on my chest."  
  
Then he gets an almost calming feeling and for some reason he begins to think about kagome. He starts to fall, fall down to the very bottom.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"SIT BOY!" kagome yells. She smiles at the pleasure of seeing inuyasha smack the ground.  
  
OW! What the hell was that for? I didn't even do anything. Inuyasha screamed out.  
  
"I know I was just getting your attention." Kagome replies with great happiness.  
  
"Well you have my attention what is it you want." He says while rubbing his head, which now has a HUGE lump on it.  
  
She turned and snarled at him while giving him an evil look, he backed away and knelt down not wanting her to hurt him again. He silently growled back.  
  
" I was just saying that I think we should take a break from searching for the shards, I have to get back to school, I'm really going to fail if I keep skipping like this."  
  
"What's so important about this school anyway?." Inuyasha grunts at her.  
  
"He's so clueless." Kagome thinks to herself. "Well if you want to survive in my realm you have to go to school and get an education." She explained to him.  
  
"Feh, you don't need to be smart, so just stay here." He replies. He turns to look at her; she was staring at him with an angry but happy look on her face.  
  
"HEY! HEY! What do you want?" he yells out turning around trying to hide his blushing cheeks.  
  
"Oh nothing." she says with a smirk.  
  
Shippo interrupts their conversation and runs out to Kagome jumping for her neck and hugs her.  
  
"Kagome please don't go and leave me here with Inuyasha all he'll do is boss me around." He said with a scared look on his face.  
  
Inuyasha turns to look at him and gives him an evil grin.  
  
Ducking his head into Kagome's shirt she faces Inuyasha and then once again takes control.  
  
"Sit" she replied.  
  
For the thousandth time Inuyasha hit the dirt creating a deep crater the same shape as his body.  
  
"Ha! Serves you right." Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him as she walked off back to the village with the little kitsune smiling happily in her arms.  
  
"Feh, what's her problem?" he thought to himself.  
  
As soon as the spell wore off of him he stood up wiped the dirt off his clothes then ran after them by leaping from tree to tree.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"Hey Kagome" Sango called out to her as she entered the small hut.  
  
"Hello everyone!" she replied.  
  
Shippo jumped off her shoulder and sat down on the floor next to Kirara. She then walked up to her big yellow backpack and lifted it over her shoulders.  
  
"Where are you going?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Where do you think I'm going?" she teased.  
  
"Well someone here is a little grouchy!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Hmph." She straightened up, swung her head around, and walked calmly out.  
  
"Uh, was it something I said" he asked with a very confused look in his eye.  
  
He turned to Sango giving her this puppy dogface and asked her once again. All she could do was blush he was just so darn cute whenever he did that, but his little cute faces were always symbols that he was about to do something very naughty.  
  
She lifted her hand and smacked him across the cheek.  
  
"Don't you ever stop you lecherous monk!" she yelled out in his ear.  
  
With a very surprised look on her face she noticed that Miroku hadn't gone for her butt, instead he had reached his arms out around her neck.  
  
Now feeling very confused and stupid Sango turned to face him only to see a look on his face as if he hadn't even noticed she slapped him.  
  
They were now facing each other and Miroku still had his arms around her neck. She had no idea what to do, it was all so sudden. Lifting her hands she wondered exactly where to put them, should she pull him away or pull him closer?  
  
Then suddenly she remembered the little kitsune sitting across from them.  
  
"AH! Get away from me!" was all that she could think to say as she shoved him to the side.  
  
Shippo gave them a little smirk.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Mean while Kagome was proceeding merrily back to the bone eaters well when she heard the trees rustle and immediately new it was the little nosy hanyou.  
  
"Is there a reason why you are following me Inuyasha?" she asked irritated.  
  
"No I just happen to be headed this way just because your going here too does not mean I was following you." He replied with his arms crossed and his head high.  
  
"He can make up some pretty stupid excuses sometimes." She thought to herself giggling.  
  
"HEY! What's so funny!" he began to become annoyed.  
  
"Oh nothing really." She said turning to the well and bent her knees to jump in.  
  
"Feh! Go." He thought to himself as he watched her disappear into the seemingly deep drench.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
"MOM! I'm home!" she called out. No answer.  
  
"MOM? Sota, Grandpa? You there?" she repeated.  
  
No one was there, she shrugged her shoulders and walked up the stairs, but on the way up she felt something stinging her chest, she thought it was nothing but then it happened again, only it didn't stop that time.  
  
She felt excruciating pain hit, as if repeatedly beating at her heart.  
  
Losing her balance she fell back calling out the only thing she could think of,  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
She hit the stairs hard as she tumbled down them bending her arm back and snapping it, she screamed as hard as she could till she reached the bottom and hit her head on the hard wood floor knocking her unconscious.  
  
AN-Well that had to hurt, what will happen to Kagome now that she has gotten hurt and there is no one there to help her? Remember r&r.  
  
Next Chapter- Kagome wakes up and finds herself in a strange new place only. it's her own room! What has she got amnesia or something, that's right can her friends help her get her memory back or will she forget everyone including the one she loves the most. 


End file.
